Rants & Icecream
by Sprinkles791
Summary: A Percabeth One-Shot! What happens when Percy and Annabeth watch Percy Jackson movie? R&R! Rated K My first one-shot. Please, no flames.


**Okay gurlies. I was watching ****_Percy Jackson: The Lightning Thief _**** I admit, some parts were good, but they got the whole movie wrong!**

**I mean a ****_brunette_**** Annabeth. No way! A twenty year old Percy? No Way! I could go on, but I have this fan-fic to write. So, here it is! A fan-fic that Annabeth & Percy watch the movie and their comments.**

* * *

Percy's PoV

The Giant War was over and I was incredibly bored. I mean I blame my ADHD, but I'm so used being pressured being like the hero and having to save the world and all that other stuff, but being normal isn't working as I have hoped for. So, being the awesome Percy I am, I invited Annabeth over to my apartment (My parents) and to watch a movie with me. So this how it went.

_*Flashback*_

_I was watching boring reruns of Avatar: The Last Airbender (I admit though, best cartoons ever! Go Katara!), but I already watched them a million times. So, being the awesome boyfriend I am, I IMed my lovely girlfriend, Annabeth. I made my offering and all that other stuff. An image of Annabeth napping appeared. I heard faint noise. Percy…..Percy is so handsome….His eyes are so mesmerizing….He is so handsome… He drools in his sleep_

_"Hey, I don't drool in my sleep!" I yelled. That woke her up. She looked at me. Her eye were now pointing daggers. _

_"Yes you do Seaweed-Brain! Even after all these years, you still do, get used to it!" she snapped._

_"Whoa Annabeth, calm down we don't want to blow up. I was just trying to be friendly. Did you know you talk in your sleep? I knew I was cute, but from your description, I'm a god!" Cue blushing._

_"Well you're the one who told all your friends I'm a goddess!"_

_"Touché."_

_"What do you want?"_

_"Well, grumpy are we?"_

_"You woke me up! You don't _ever_ wake me up!"_

_"Okay, okay, want to come over and watch a movie with me?"_

_"Sure, I can mess with you. Be there in an hour Seaweed-Brain!"_

_"Bye Annie!"_

_"Don't call-" I wiped my hand through the IM. Wow, that was close._

_*End of Flashback*_

I was now in a predicament. Oh, big word! What movie should we watch? I don't want Annabeth picking a sappy chick-flick, but I'm tired of violence. Ooh, I know! I grabbed the DVD and smirked. They made a movie about me and my awesomeness!

I dropped on my bed and went to take a short shower. I did the usual shower routine (squeeze, lather, rinse, repeat) and motioned the water to leave my body. I combed my, wait I tried to comb my hair, but it broke. Who would've thought?

I put on a grey shirt and jeans and ran to the kitchen. I shoved a bag of kernels in the microwave and hit popcorn button. I grabbed some sodas and a bag of chips. I poured it in a bowl and ran back to my room. I grabbed the movie. I popped it in the DVD player and went back to the kitchen. I decided to have some ice cream and pulled the tub out to thaw. I snatched two bowls and spoons, whip -cream, blue syrup, and cherries. (The ice cream is cookies and cream, yummy!) By the time I finished, Annabeth walked through the door.

"Wow, make yourself at home then." I said. She giggled, wow the Annabeth Chase giggled. I must've said that out loud.

"I s that a problem Kelp-Head?" I shook my head and smiled. I kissed her and she happily obliged. I feel like I could fly, which a big statement is saying I hate flying. She has that effect on me. I wander what affect I have on her? I am reading my thoughts out loud today.

"Aww, Percy, I'm just that awesome!" She gloated. I waved my hand and went back to my popcorn. The microwave dinged and I grabbed the popcorn bag. Big mistake.

"HOT, HOT BAG, HOT POPCORN, AHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled. I dropped it on the counter and held my hand which was now red. What was Annabeth you might ask? She was laughing her head off.

"That….was…..hilarious!" she laughed. I just stuck my tounge out at her. I dumped the bag of popcorn in the bowl and carried, along with the rest of the treats to the coffee table. I plopped on the couch and hit play. Annabeth came in slowly, still giggling, and laid down beside me. I instantly wrapped my arm around her and peck her forehead. I twirled my finger around her hair. She was going to laugh about how they made a movie about me.

~Time Change~

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS GUY! I MEAN I WAS ONLY TWELVE, NOT TWENTY, AND IT'S _UPCAPPED _ NOT CLICKED! GODS, WHAT'S WRONG WITH THEM. BESIDES WERE IS THE PART WERE I BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF ARES!" I demanded. I was so angry. They totally jacked up the whole movie.

"IT'S UNBELIVABLE! I'M A BLONDE, BOT A BRUNETTE! PLUS, I SAID _YOU DROOL IN YOU SLEEP _NOT THAT BUNCH OF CRAP! DID I MENTION I HAVE GREY EYES NOT BROWN YOU IDIOTS!" Annabeth screamed in anger.

I was pacing back and forth. I plopped on the couch and sighed. What was with mortals these days? Annabeth finally calmed down and sat on the couch with me. I kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm getting the ice cream. Want some?" she nodded. Long story short, I made a sundae. I handed Annabeth hers and dug into mine. She took some bites but was too deep in thought to eat.

"Hello, earth to Annabeth?" I waved my hands in her face and she slapped them away.

"Don't do that Percy. I'm tired. All that ranting wipes you out." She snuggled against me and I just held her. I soon fall asleep, snoring and drooling in the process.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Please review! Thank you!**


End file.
